


you looked unhappy.

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Dragons, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Princess Yoshiko's life changes forever when she crosses paths with a terrifying dragon.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	you looked unhappy.

Dragons were to be feared.

Great, towering scaly beasts with massive wings that span far. Large razor sharp teeth that could bite through anything. Claws to rip flesh apart. A long tail capable of knocking down buildings in one quick swish. A fiery breath to burn those left alive to death.

The most powerful creature, despite their rarity, claimed their spot at the top of the food chain with ease and tormented kingdoms.

One of these was home to a princess named Tsushima Yoshiko. Though she never liked that name much and went by just Yohane. She hated her life and was cursed with the perpetual hell of being unlucky and miserable. Treated with disdain, Yohane grew distant with others and delved deeper into her own hobbies.

One cold night, Yohane had sulked off to the castle gardens because she’d been yelled at earlier and needed time to be bitter about it.

Things tapered off. Yohane started to feel a little more relaxed as she wandered down the path and past perfectly lined trees. In the distant sky she spotted a black shape. Peering at it curiously, Yohane noted how it was coming closer. After a few moments, her veins turned to ice as she realized it was far too big to be a bird.

Standing in place, Yohane had no idea what to do as she watched and waited for potential doom. Silently she prayed to the god that had forsaken her that this was a misunderstanding but bad luck never gave her a break.

A black scaled dragon created, with leathery wings, a breeze that made the leaves rustle in warning. It landed in the gardens. A loud thud resounded before its eyes trained on Yohane. 

Seconds later Yohane was pulled up into the air as claws dug into her clothes, not a heartbeat later. Terrified she tried to wriggle free but it was hopeless. The ground started to get further away and the castle she had called home for so long grew distant.

Yohane closed her eyes, not wanting to look down at the ground far far below. The dragon radiated a heat that kept her strangely warm despite the icy winds. Yohane screwed her eyes shut tight, waited a while then opened them, hoping to be back in her bed. 

Unfortunately all that she saw was a cave slowly drawing closer.

The dragon landed, taking care to keep a hold of its prey as it wandered deep into what she assumed was its lair. Yohane waited, wondering if this would finally be the end of her poor unlucky life that she had always wanted to cut short. Instead the dragon simply curled up around her and yawned. It closed its eyes, settling down to sleep on a soft bed of hay. It was all strangely comfortable and although her heart rate was still crazy and anxiety cursed through her veins, she relaxed a little.

The dragon pulled its tail closer, pressing scales gently against Yohane. It was weirdly warm and soft, making her anxieties ease off a little more. Not daring to move, Yohane lay awake. She had no hope of escaping, and adrenaline left exhaustion behind until finally, she drifted off.

The next morning, Yohane awoke and reeled as she saw that she was snuggled up against a massive fucking dragon. 

Slowly she tried to wiggle her way out of its grasp. Eventually she was free. However, just as she was celebrating, its eye opened. A massive pool of deep emerald green with a slit pupil of black stared at Yohane. A second went by. Yohane swore her heart stopped.

It started to stir, rising to its feet and stretching out its wings with a massive yawn. God its teeth were scary. Massive long white daggers that could easily kill a person. Fuck was she going to die here?

The dragon rested its head right by her before it huffed out air. It continued to stare with an intense gaze that seemed to burn with a hint of curiosity.

Alright, this dragon liked playing with its food.

Yohane realized she should do something. Politely bowing her head, she spoke. “H-hello! It’s n-nice to meet you.” The dragon simply waited so Yohane continued. “I am Tsushima Yoshiko. Though I prefer to be called Yohane. What might your name be?”

A thought screamed in her mind, hurting like a headache. 

_Dia._

Clutching at her head, she reeled from the pain. It faded and Yohane pulled herself to her senses. “Dia? Is that your name?” 

The dragon raised her head then nodded. On her face was what appeared to be a smile. 

Yohane returned it with her own. “W-well Dia! It’s nice to meet you…”

There was a ruffle as Dia, the dragon, rolled over and turned away from Yohane. Ignored by even a dragon huh? It would have hurt but Yohane was too worried about her safety. If this dragon was going to harm her, there would be no escape as its massive size and speed would make running impossible. There would be no bargaining. After all, dragons simply take everything they want and more.

She was doomed.

Wanting to know her fate, Yohane spoke, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. “A-are you going to eat me?”

Dia reared her head, looking over her shoulder at Yohane. A few seconds passed by before she let out a huff. There was that noise and agony in her head again. It formed a simple word.

_No._

Yohane presses her palm against her forehead, trying to push past the pain. When it faded she breathed out a sigh of relief. Dia looked apologetic and waited for a moment before curling up again, leaving Yohane to just stand there.

“Why are you keeping me prisoner? You should know that anyone who messes with the great Fallen Angel, Yohane-sama is to be cursed for all eternity, doomed to anguish in the deepest depths of hell!”

The dragon raised its head, letting out a puff of air. Yohane shrunk down, terrified.

_You’re free to go._

The telepathic screaming was getting a little easier to handle each time. It still hurt though. “Why did you bring me here?”

_You looked unhappy._

That made Yohane pause a little. She was but this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind, to be captured and held in a dragon’s lair? She was the kidnapped princess and her knight in shining armor wasn’t supposed to also be the dragon.

It seemed like no one would harm her here at the very least.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by and Yohane had gotten used to living with a dragon. She’d had plenty of chances to say goodbye and leave but she stayed for some reason. Dia had turned out to be quite nice and although she was very guarded, she didn't hesitate to do something for Yohane if needed.

The telepathy became normal and almost painless between them and Yohane found herself connecting to this strange beast. They’d spend the evening lounging together and somehow Dia would always bring her a feast of the finest cuisine and the best wine she’d ever tasted would be poured into golden chalices. 

When it got late Yohane would retire to her ‘room’ or section of the cave which had a bed lined with many soft blankets and pillows over hay.

Occasionally, Dia would be plagued with horrible nightmares and Yohane, who sensed her distress and trouble sleeping would comfort her. Eventually it became routine and sleeping next to a dragon just sort of became the norm.

One rather cold night Dia curled up around Yohane protectively, tail very gently pressing her into smooth and soft scales. She rested her head down by Yohane, staring for a moment before closing her eyes. Just as Yohane was about to follow and also get some rest, she shuffled forward, placing a kiss gently on the end of Dia’s snout.

A few moments later, the dragon disappeared, replaced by a woman with those same piercing green eyes that were now widened in alarm. Yohane scanned her, seeing a mole just below her lip, familiar obsidian ridged horns on her head. Glancing along her naked body, Yohane saw massive black wings protruding out of a back which was lined with scales. A long tail curled around her protectively as her wings shielded Dia’s new form from view

After a little while, Dia shifted, gently peeling a wing away just slightly to peek at Yohane. Her eyes still shined with terror. She opened her mouth to speak, a horse low whisper came out. “Yohane? What did you… What happened?”

Staring at her for a few seconds and focusing on the slit pupils in Dia’s eyes that were unlike anything she had ever seen before, Yohane tried to grasp the situation herself. 

“I’ll get you some clothes…” Yohane spoke before rushing off.

She searched for something suitable, wondering what the hell goes around wings. Eventually she found a long white dress and figured it would maybe work. She returned to Dia who was still hiding in the same state.

Passing her the dress, Yohane left the room, giving her some privacy to get changed. Eventually a timid voice called out. “Yohane…?”

“Yeah?” Looking back at her, Yohane saw Dia was a mess, sitting on the floor. She had ripped two massive slits down the back of the dress for her wings to poke out of. She looked truly scared and bewildered. Desperate for reassurance but terrified. “Dia. It’s okay.”

“What happened? Why am I like this?” She mumbled, hugging herself, “Yohane, I’m really scared.” 

“I don’t know.” Yohane stepped a little closer, looking to console her. “But it’s okay. I’ll protect you.”

Dia looked up at Yohane, fear shining in the tears that were forming. Seeing her like that hurt too much. Yohane knelt down by her side, pulling her into a gentle hug. Dia tensed only to soften a moment later. In the tender embrace, Dia whimpered as she started to cry. Her wings wrapped around them both, shielding them from the outside world. Dia sobbed into Yohane, pulling her closer.

“It’s okay Dia… I’ll find a way to fix this.” As she spoke, Yohane gripped Dia a little firmer. “You changed after I, uhhh, kissed your-”

She was cut off by Dia pressing their lips together. When she pulled away to see it didn’t work, Dia tried again and again. After a few tries she deepened the kiss almost forcing her tongue into Yohane’s mouth. 

Such roughness is not how anyone ever envisions their first. Still, Yohane let Dia keep going until eventually she gave up and wiped away the trail of spit between them.

“God…” Yohane recovered from what had just happened. “Don’t just do that.”

“Sorry.” Her voice became downcast, she rested her head in the crook of Yohane’s neck. “I’m really sorry.”

“Whatever, it’s fine.” Glancing away, Yohane forgave her. Stressful situation and all that, plus she didn’t really mind the kiss itself. A hint of blush rose to her cheeks as she wondered if it would be bad to ask for another? 

“Yohane.” Dia’s voice was weak and hopeless. “What do I do? I hate this…”

“I’ll find a way for you to go back- I promise.” Yohane flashed her a smile.

Dia fixed a burning glare on Yohane and somehow it was just as scary as when she was a dragon. “What if you can’t? What if I’m stuck like this forever?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to learn to live with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops- Well I hope you enjoyed this little uhhh 'dragon centric' fic- Thanks for reading :>>


End file.
